


Behind the Fort

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Kat prepares a surprise for her anniversary with Adena.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Behind the Fort

It had only been one month since Kat and Adena got back together, the road to get there was rocky, but they were now stronger than ever. A month didn’t seem like much, but after everything they had gone through, Kat decided it was worthy of celebration. 

The first time around, she had been too busy and the idea of celebrating small milestones like that one never crossed her mind. But now, she wasn’t going to take their time together for granted. Even if now they both were on the same page and committed to building a long lasting relationship together, there were still things out of their control that could affect them in any moment. 

With that in mind, Kat had decided to celebrate their first month back as a couple. It wasn’t going to be anything over the top, she would save that for their one year anniversary. But just a way of showing her appreciating to Adena.

She knew Adena was going to stay working late on a new photoshoot. Kat would usually be required to be there, but this was some special project Oliver was working on and it didn’t need any social media promotion yet. It was perfect, as it gave Kat a chance to get home earlier and prepare everything. 

It was going to be a relaxed night at home, but one that would hopefully show Adena how committed Kat was to this just being the first of many months together. First thing she did, was put food in the oven so it would cook while she decorated. 

Then Kat started placing candles in every corner of the loft. Their soft light was going to be the only thing illuminating them. Then she started moving things around. A pillow here, a blanket there. From time to time she would step away and gaze at her masterpiece. Everytime she found something to change. 

She could have stayed lost in her process, moving things from one place to the other as her anxiety increased, until thankfully her phone chimed. A text message from Adena saying she was almost home. 

Kat sat, a glass of wine in her hand and a cup of tea for Adena next to her. She was trying to look casual, but as soon as the doorknob started to turn, she sat straighter, eyes fixated on the door. Finally, Adena walked in, immediately stopping in her tracks, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

“Kat?What’s all this?”

“Happy one month anniversary, babe.”

Kat said, getting up from her spot on the floor and walking towards Adena. There, in the middle of their living room, Kat had built the best pillow fort she could. A blanket on the floor with pillows and cushions making it comfortable, another blanket hanging from the ceiling to create a makeshift tent. And the candles around it. It really looked perfect. 

“It’s our own pillow fort. It just seemed fitting.”

“It’s amazing. I love it.”

Kat could see in Adena’s eyes how much the other woman meant it. The kiss that followed only confirmed she had made a good decision. 

When Kat started thinking about how to celebrate her love with Adena the first thing in her mind was immediately the first night they spent together. Even though it was in the middle of difficult circumstances it had been magical. 

That time, they had ended the next day separating, because Kat wasn’t ready to leave everything for Adena. Today, they would end the night together, and Kat hoped this showed to Adena this time Kat really was all in.


End file.
